


Daddy

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: "Come on, Gwil, I'm sorry for whatever I did or said that upset you." Ben pushed his face into Gwil's back and whined. He hoped it worked. Gwil always gave in when he whined. "Can you please tell me how I can fix that? We only have tonight. I don't want us to spend it fighting. I miss you."The ball of blankets grumbled before turning around, revealing a sleepy and extremely sexy bearded Gwil inside. He looked into Ben's eyes."Do you think I'm old?"What? "What?"
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Harlee oneshot that I just finished.  
> You can leave a comment about a prompt and I can fill it for you, as long as Harlee is the main couple! Come and surprise me with your ideas! I'd love to interact with you readers.
> 
> And also I'm wondering if any of you is interested in a Nightangel oneshot? I'm having a great plot in mind, I'm just worrying that no one's gonna read it. I still have feelings for Nightangel from X men, I think they deserve better.

They were all at dinner, and it had never felt more right. Ben secretly looked around to take in the scene in front of him: Ryan, Blake stopped by with their kids on tow, Manu, Melanie, Adria, Corey, they were just as lovely and hilarious as they were the first time they did this together, and of course, on his right, Gwil. Gwil was filming a movie in Toronto right when the cast for the second 6 underground movie was moving there for the next wrap, and his boyfriend paid them a visit. It had been weeks since they saw each other for real and could actually hold each other's hands and have real kisses, and it was incredible. The rest of the cast didn't seem to have any problem with Ben being gay, and he was glad. It would be awkward if someone didn't like seeing him and Gwil together, because he just couldn't stop himself from turning aside and stare at the man lovingly the whole night. Even Ryan and Blake were teasing them about it, but Ben just stuck his tongue out at them and grinned when Gwil kissed his cheek. 

"So how did you two meet?" Melanie asked with curious eyes, and they all gasped. She blinked. "What?"

"You didn't know about them?" Ryan's exaggerated surprised face was so annoying and Ben loved it. "The love story of a lifetime? The Bohemian Rhapsody love story? The blessing from Freddie Mercury himself?"

"Okay now that's made up." Gwil just rolled his eyes, and Corey pushed Melanie's shoulder. 

"Come on, you haven't seen Bohemian Rhapsody the movie yet? They played the guitarist and drummer from Queen!"

"Oh, right." The woman shrugged. "Sorry, it's just not very popular in France…?"

"Well, there's this British rock band who is actually popular in every corner of the world, Melanie," Ryan raised his fork. "And their legendary vocal was Freddie Mercury, who was gay, but never afraid to show it even when they performed in the 70s, when the world was still dark, ya know."

"Three years ago they made a biopic about the band, and Ben and Gwil were casted as two members." Adria explained. "That's how they met. And after the film finished, blew the box office away, got tons of awards, including four Oscars,"

"They became a couple!" Manu came to realization at the last minute, and Adria nodded at him. The man knew nothing about Bohemian Rhapsody either, and looked rather proud of his guess.

"It was the time spent apart after the award season that really made me think I want to be more than just a castmate with him. I just thought if I let the only chance of telling him about my feelings go, I'll regret it forever." Gwil said, looking at Ben with sparkling blue eyes, and the whole table melted with awws.

"Okay now Blake and I also have an impressive story…" Ryan cleared his throat, and Blake punched his shoulders. Everyone laughed again. It was weird how a man can crackle jokes every second he was still breathing. Blake must have been immune to funny stories right now.

"Yeah, and they said it's like Freddie Mercury was giving the movie his gay blessing," Adria giggled, and Ben just laughed and kissed Gwil. That could very much be true, with this amazing man right here.

Melanie absolutely adored their love story, Ben later found out. It was understandable though, since she was the most helplessly romantic woman he had ever met. She kept saying that the next time her husband visited, they should go on a double date, because she really needed some cuteness seeping into her marriage. Ben just nodded, smiling, and continued with his dinner.

"Bullshit. I've seen him preparing luggage for you before going filming. You two are cute as hell." Corey chimed in.

"I'm an old woman, and my husband is an old man, it's the truth. He's so worried when I took the role because of all of the actions and explosions. Guess that's what old people do. Worry all the time." The blond woman shook her head. "Seeing how supportive and not worried your boyfriend is may help him."

"Then you made a mistake, because Gwil also worries about my actions and explosions all the time." Ben huffed. "Seriously Gwil, it's just standing on top of a cathedral in Florence. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? It's almost 400 feet high!" 

"I had a bunch of wires. I just stood there looking cool for a few minutes and then the stunt team did the rest." Ben turned to the others. "Right, guys?"

Ryan and Adria nodded hesitatingly, while the others just avoided the question. They suddenly realized them raising their voices at each other had made the table's atmosphere turned awkward.

"This fish is nice." Gwil commented on the food after a few seconds of silence, and they jumped into that immediately.

"Yeah, I've never eaten anything like it before." Manu happily poked at his fish. 

"It's nice, but I can do better. Right, Blake?"

"I won't lie if you don't ask."

And the spirit was lifted again. They got themselves into another lighthearted chat for the rest of the meal, and even at the end, no one noticed Gwil whispering into Ben's ears. 

"We'll talk about this later."

.

.

.

Ben shut the door behind them and turned around to look at Gwil. The man was towering over him, sharp blue eyes piercing into his, sending shivers down his spine with each second. This close, Ben could feel the anger and authority vibed off the other man like waves, making him want to submit entirely under the power of those eyes. Gwil was normally gentle and soft, but sometimes he could show everyone in the room who was the one in control, and right now, no one else but Ben was around. 

"So it's only 400 feet high and no big deal, isn't it?"

Ben knew Gwil would never really hurt him no matter how mad he was at anything, so he decided to just argue back.

"I told you, Gwil! And we did talk about this! They had wires tied me to the posts and safety nets below. And there were drones everywhere."

"You told me yourself, that you were frightened up there." The taller man crossed his arms, staring down at Ben. "I think I have the right to be worried."

"It was long ago, Gwil." Ben groaned. "I'm used to it now. The stunt team taught me a lot more, and now I can do great stuff without being afraid. You don't need to be worried anymore."

"Well, I'm sure that worrying is just something old people do." He rolled his eyes and walked straight into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. 

Ben looked at his back in confusion. What was wrong with him? Everything was fine when he first got here! They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, and Ben missed his boyfriend like crazy. He had plans to cuddle and kiss and have mind blowing sex all night with Gwil tonight, to blow off steams and relieve his unquellable horniness after a while of not seeing the hottest man on Earth. He had been so excited about it, and now suddenly Gwil got mad because of a minor, stupid issue that they never cared about before. Sure, Gwil had always been worried, but it was so endearing Ben never had any problem with it. He loved to have someone who cared about him so much. 

Gwil finally got out of the bathroom and went straight for the bed without even sparing a glance at him. The man wrapped the blanket around himself and curled into a ball, separating himself from the world. Meaning, Ben.

After a while of staring angrily at Gwil's unreasonable behavior in silence, Ben decided to just ignore him and prepared for bed. Fine, no plans tonight. Just lying on the same bed facing away from each other and sulking. What a pleasant turn to his imaginations. Ben dropped on the bed after changing into his pajamas and got under the covers, sighing. Why would Gwil be upset over some simple things? Melanie was lovely, Ryan was lovely, Adria was lovely, and Manu was adorably funny. What really tipped him off? Was it really because Ben was a horrible boyfriend? He glanced aside to look at Gwil, who was still wrapped in the blankets, wondering what was happening in his mind.

At first, Ben wanted to just go to sleep early and ignore Gwil's tantrum. Normally, he was the one sulking and Gwil was the one bugging him with kisses until he laugh and forgot about their arguments, but seemed like Gwil was determined this time. Ben turned and tried to fall asleep, but then at some point he accidentally face Gwil and he could feel Gwil's familiar sandalwood scent from the covers and pillows and everything. It was so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He missed Gwil so, so much. It made Ben's insides burn with the desire to move closer and… and… well, did something to Gwil. Anything. God, he just couldn't be stubborn this time.

"Hey." He whispered, poking at Gwil. The other man didn't answer. "Hey. Gwil."

"What?" The ball of blankets mumbled, and Ben moved to the other side of the bed, where Gwil was lying. 

"You're still awake?" Ben asked, caressing whatever part of Gwil was there under the blankets as a way of calming him down, and Gwil grunted.

"You woke me up just to ask that?"

"Come on, Gwil, I'm sorry for whatever I did or said that upset you." Ben pushed his face into Gwil's back and whined. He hoped it worked. Gwil always gave in when he whined. "Can you please tell me how I can fix that? We only have tonight. I don't want us to spend it fighting. I miss you."

The ball of blankets grumbled before turning around, revealing a sleepy and extremely sexy bearded Gwil inside. He looked into Ben's eyes. 

"Do you think I'm old?"

_What?_ "What?"

"Do you think I'm too old for you and I'm worrying too much?"

Oh. So that's what it's all about.

"I mean, you _are_ eight years older than me, so…"

Gwil glared at him.

"But Rami is thirteen years older than Lucy and I don't see a problem in that." Ben pulled him closer. "You're upset because of what Melanie said?"

Gwil buried his face into Ben's neck. "It's not just that. I can see that I'm getting older too. It's real. I have a floppy stick figure, my back hurt everytime I stay up working at night, and I run out of breath after running up stairs. And you're really strong and muscular and young and _gorgeous_ and I just…"

Ben kissed his hair, pondering over what to say. He couldn't make out the expression of his boyfriend, but he knew it wouldn't be a happy sight to watch. Gwil always acted like he was tough, but just like Ben, he had his own self doubt and insecurities that kept secretly eating him from the inside. 

"...I'm like a middle aged dad."

Ben decided to cup Gwil's cheeks and stared into his eyes. The man looked at him, waiting for a reply, and then Ben whispered, voice so sweet it made Gwil shudder.

"But isn't that the whole point, _Daddy_?"

Gwil swallowed. "Yes, Baby?"

Ben's lips curled up into a devious grin. "I love that you're older than me. I love it so much when you're my Daddy."

"Oh, how so?" Gwil kissed Ben's neck, starting to open his top buttons.

"You know what to do to make me feel good." Ben's voice shook as he leaned his head back to give him access. "You guided me through everything, you were my first. I'm so glad that I spent that special first time with someone who makes me feel safe."

Suddenly, two strong arms held his shoulders down to the mattress and a pair of warm, hungry lips covered his. He panted, desperately clawed at Gwil's long, lean back, legs fell open naturally. Their kiss was sloppy, but it was long and deep, and Ben just couldn't get enough. The scent of Gwil, the soft feeling of him, the way that he nipped at Ben's tongue or caressed his chest. His heart was exploding with desire, and he clung on for dear life.

"I--I love that you understand me so much, Daddy," Ben whispered between breathless whines, "that you know everything it takes to--ahh--set me off…"

Gwil let out a feral growl at the sound of his shaky voice and bit his neck, undressing the rest of his clothes from his own body. In just a few seconds, both of them were naked and he placed his large, warm hand on Ben's flushed cheek. Just a few kisses and touches and he had got Ben almost begging to be fucked. It was an incredible feeling, knowing that no one else in this world could see this side of his Ben, amd he earned it through his own time and experience. Age. Something obviously that Ben found hot.

"Such a good boy for Daddy." He chuckled, and Ben went into delirious. He nodded blindly and hiccuped, moving forward to get more of the touch. Of course, Gwil was feeling cruel today, so he didn't get on with it right away.

He played with his lover for a little, just ghosting over some sweet, sensitive spots, tracing his fingers across Ben's hips. Carefully avoided his raging erection. Holding his hips down to stop him from writhing and thrashing to get more attention. He kept filling the space with his low, gravelly Daddy voice, making Ben gasp and moan incoherently. The man was losing his mind with every passing second, spreading his legs wide and shook like a leaf. He was gorgeous, Gwil had always known it. Flushed, sweaty, desperately worked up and literally begging Gwil to give him release.

"Daddy… Daddy… Please fuck me…"

"Just a second, love…" Gwil blindly searched for the lube and condom from his suitcase and finally managed to squeeze an amount of the substance on his fingers. Ben stared at every single movement of his with hungry eyes. Gwil moved his hands down and slowly circled Ben's hole before pushing in. 

"Your fingers are--so long, Daddy." Ben gasped as he started moving them. The raspy pant came straight into Gwil's erection. "Fill me up, please…"

"Yes, of course I'll fill you up, Baby." He breathed heavily into Ben's ears, started to push up his speed. Ben was pushing his hips back in sync and letting out broken, sobbing moans. His cock was all wet and hot.

"Enough. That's--ah! Enough!" Ben panted, and for a second, Gwil stopped to check on him. But then he was pushing Gwil's fingers away and grabbing his already wrapped cock, trying to push it inside him. "Stop torturing me like this, Daddy! Fuck me now, please!"

"And to say you're a good boy." Gwil smirked, slapped his hands away. Ben's green, watery eyes were begging him wordlessly as he let out a pained mewl and retrieved his hands. "You do what Daddy says."

And Gwil slammed himself in without warning, making Ben screamed. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Ah!" He whined shakily with every strong, powerful thrust Gwil snapped into him, not having even a second to catch his breath. He had never been this vocal. Glassy eyes looked like they could burst into tears anytime, pouty lips that were letting out all sorts of raunchy sounds, and a flush covering his face, neck and chest. Being apart for so long made Gwil forgot the truest thing in the world: the filled up Ben was the most beautiful Ben.

Gwil didn't notice himself moaning as he was completely engulfed in the man's wet heat, pleasure clouding his senses. All he could think of was the broken, raspy sounds coming from Ben, making him impossibly harder, and how great it felt to be inside Ben. To be around Ben. To simply be this close to Ben. 

"Daddy harder right there right--I'm coming, _I'm coming, I'm--_ " Orgasm washed over Ben like a tidal wave, making him tremble and screamed so loud his voice went out. 

Gwil could only thrust a few more sloppy times before coming as well, biting Ben's lips to prevent the howl from coming out.

They fell onto the bed, out of breath and exhausted.

"Sorry, love. That was embarrassingly fast." Gwil mumbled when Ben moved closer, demanding warmth. "Must've been my age."

"Shut up, Daddy." The blond man said without opening his eyes. He curled into Gwil's lap like a puppy. "It was amazing. I love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
